Bring Me To Life
by Okami No Yume
Summary: Squall waits for Rinoa in the flowerfield. Takes place after game. Mild spoilers. Songfic to Evanescence's Bring Me To Life. Second Squinoa fanfic, oneshot. Please R&R, hope you like.


Bring Me To Life

A Final Fantasy VIII fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters. They belong to Square-Enix. Nor do I own the song "Bring Me to Life." It belongs to the band Evanescence.

A/N: Eeeee! My second Squinoa fic! Yay! I know this song has been done to death by other writers and used in fics but…well, I was listening to the song on the radio, and I thought, this song is SO Squall and Rinoa! It fits them and their love perfectly. And well…I just HAD to write this fic. I got an itch. And well…it's a good song. I like it, since it's an old favorite of mine. Hope you like it! Reviews and feedback are always much appreciated.

Squall Leonhart stood there in the flower field, waiting for his beloved. The night sky glittered with countless stars. The moon hung full and bathed the field in pale, ethereal luminescence giving it an enchanted, magical feel. He smiled to himself a bit and inherited the sea breeze that wafted toward him, lifting the loose strands of his bangs lightly around his face. And he waited, just as he had promised her.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home…_

He stood there, contemplating like he always did. Like how he'd fallen for her completely. He'd never realized it before, but he loved her. With every fiber of his being. She was his reason for waking up in the morning and looking into her beautiful face. His reason for breathing, for living. She was his…everything. Rinoa Heartilly. Looking upon her, she truly was an angel with her soft porcelain skin, flowing ebony hair, and warm chocolate-brown eyes.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

He'd only come to realize recently how much she meant to him. He thought of all the times he'd been a blind fool. All the times he'd turned away from her, given her the cold shoulder, rejected her, ignored her. He'd hurt her so much in the past. He would see the pain in her gentle eyes when he said something harsh to her when she needed comfort the most. He'd treated her so cruelly, so harshly when she didn't deserve it. He sometimes felt that he didn't deserve _her_.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

And yet, there she was…his angel, his love. She was so kind, so loving, so patient with him. He put up walls around himself, barriers to shut the world out, everyone and everything in it. She'd been the one that had finally gotten through to him, the first one to see beneath his cold, emotionless façade. He'd once believed that he could get along just fine on his own. That he didn't need anyone else to get by, that he was just fine on his own.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

But she had ended up proving him wrong. She'd gotten past the barriers and with her warmth she had slowly but surely melted the ice around his heart, her laughter, her voice, her touch, her smile. He would look into her eyes and his heart would skip a beat and he would wonder to himself how he could be so lucky. Hyne had truly blessed him with this angel, and the sight of her always took his breath away. Maybe the great goddess did exist after all, and wasn't just a mere myth to comfort mankind in their search for meaning in their lives.

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

He remembered the day he'd cut her free from the Sorceress Memorial, his Lionheart tearing asunder binds that had imprisoned her, when they had been intent on blasting her into space. How time had seemed to slow as she fell into his arms and he had caught her, and they'd held on to one another as if they would never let go, how relieved he had been to be holding her that moment. That was the moment when he knew he loved her, that they were soulmates, brought together by destiny. He remembered the softness of her hair against his cheek as he'd buried his face into her silky tresses, nuzzling it tenderly and closing his eyes, inhaling its sweet scent. And she'd clung to him as if he were the last thing on earth, her head buried into his shoulder. It was as if at that moment, they'd silently sworn to one another that nothing would separate them ever again. They'd stay together, no matter what. He would never leave her side.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love _

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

That very same day, he'd stood in this very flower field that Angelo had led them to and had made the promise to Rinoa to wait for her here so they could come there one night together and watch shooting stars. They'd stood there, watching the sunset together as the sunlight had cloaked the field in a coat of gold, creating a beautiful, tranquil scene, like something out of a painting. The memory of that day, of his promise to her, echoed in his mind. He would never forget it. _"I'll be here…"_ He had said to her. _"Why?" _she'd questioned. _"The reason why you couldn't find me is because we haven't promised yet." _He'd said. _"Promised?" _She'd cocked her head, frowning slightly. _"I'll be waiting for you…so, if you come here, you'll find me. I promise."_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems 

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

And so, now fulfilling his promise, he waited for her. She would be here soon. They'd saved the world. They had survived so much, overcome so many obstacles. Fought so many battles side by side. And now, finally, their lives together could truly begin. "Squall?" Said a familiar voice. He was startled from his reverie and turned around to see Rinoa, smiling at him gently. He smiled back. "You came."

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

"Of course I did. And you're here, waiting for me…just like you promised you would. I'm glad." She said a little shyly, looking down. "I brought a blanket with me, so we could lay on it. So Squall, are you ready to watch the stars together? They said that there would be a spectacular meteor shower tonight." He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her on the forehead gently. "Yeah. I am."

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside _

_(Bring me to life)_

And he was ready. Ready to start his life with her. Ready to start over. Ready to let her and other people in. Ready to really start living. For that day after Ultimecia's defeat and surviving the Time Compression and her touch had been what brought him back from the brink of death, she did more than save his life that day.

She'd awakened his soul when he had been dead inside for years, and therefore had truly brought him to life.

End


End file.
